


Bring You With Me

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Series: Someday, Together [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: (Revolutionary Girl Utena + Learn to Let Go by Kesha)





	Bring You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Piece to https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350667 !
> 
> Underage warning due to depiction of canon content.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://blueshiftofdeath.tumblr.com/post/181414550618/  
> to download: https://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=204401


End file.
